


Apartment Hunting

by gr8escap



Series: Happy Steve Rogers - [Bingo] [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Apartment hunting, Brooklyn, M/M, his & his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: Finally, after all of these years, Steve can do something that so many people take for granted. He and his Bucky can look for a place where they can live and love and be together. They will get a big king-sized bed and put it in a well-lit room. Yes, there is a master bathroom with His and His dual vanities and matching towels and fluffy floor mats.They can live together.Welcome Home!





	Apartment Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing my fourth HSB square fill and first moodboard. 21 to go for Blackout


End file.
